User blog:Astrotorical/Anon and Ezio vs. Batman and Daredevil
The Assasin, The Monitor, The Dark Knight and The Man Without Fear A four way battle between duo's, where only the quickest, smartest, stealthiest and strongest pair survives. Ezio, the Assasin of Italy who is deadly with his blades. Ezio teams up with Anon, the silent Protector of the Grid who uses others weapons to his advantage Together they face Batman. The Dark Knight and the Defender of Gotham, he is as quick as the shadows Batman teams up with Daredevil, the super hearing superhero whose skills are not to be messed with Ezio Darts in with... :Hidden Blades, Hidden Pistols, Stilleto, Smoke Bombs, Crossbow and uses his skills to... :Kill with stealth, hidding in plain sight or simply hiding as is the way of the Assasin He is aided by Anon who rezzez in with... :Identity Disc Core Modification System, Light Katana, Powe Syphoning abilites, Invisibility, Large blast when countering and uses his programming to... :Defend the Grid, reflecting attacks back at others and using his surrounding to easily defeat oponents They Are up against Batman, who glides in with... :Boomerang, Throwing stars, spiked arm guards, grapple hook gun, smoke pelets all with their own bat-twist and uses his training to... :Strike fear into foes, sticking to the shadows and appearing from no where to attack with surprise He is aided by Daredevil, who leaps in with... :Billy Club, Guan Dao, Nunchaku, Arm Blades, Katanas and uses his abilities to... :See in the darkest of days and attack ferociously to overcome anything confronting him. To make the battle more interesting, the Batmobile, Batjet, Light Runner and Light Jet will all be used aswell. Anon will face Daredevil in a Light Runner/Batmobile Showdown and Ezio will fight Batman in a Light Jet/BatJet Dog Fight. Sam Flynn was in the Research Bay at the ENCOM Tower during a test run of a now recompiled System Monitor. He was trying out a new laser projector recently developed and used an uplink with the Grid to monitor progress. He followed the tradition of his company whereby testing anything with the grid he used an orange. This time was no different. He was in final stages of the test and all he had to do now was start the firing sequence. Elsewhere Desmond and his team were hiding in a compound after a mission to infiltrate a Abstergo compound went bad. They set up their equipment and prepared to enter the Animus, attempting to find more information in Ezio's memories so as to have better success next time. "Ok Desmond, powering up now... hold on, there is some sort of power surge. Somethings eating all our power" "The Templars, maybe they know what we're doing?" "No.. its gone now, just see how you go in there and we'll let you know if anything happens" Desmond stepped over and sat down, diving into the past. Unaware to them, Sam was finising his experiment. "Marks, change to P-G 3 and lets bring it back." "Yes Mr.Flynn... hold on sir, somethings going on.. A huge amount of data is entering the system.. ok, its onto to grid now." "Quorra, can you here me? Whats going on in there?". Silence. "Come in.. Marks, whats wrong with the feed." "Readings show the system is down sir. The Grid is online as is the laser, but we've lost the connection." "Well get it--" "Hold on sir, the laser is activating, data is feeding through." "Desmond, wake up! Powers dropping and the Animus is going haywire! Get out of there!" But it was too late, the cycle had finished. A Programming error, a crossed frequency and a malfunction in the laser had caused an orange to go in and an assasin to come out. It was Ezio, unknowingly to Sam of coarse. Then, another burst, and another being. This time it was something Sam recognised. He had entered the grid numerous times before changing the old laser for the upgrade and frequented visits to the newer Anon. But, following the path of his predecessor, Anon remained silent. He stared in the face of his creator with not but a word. "Marks, trace the point of origin for that data and get him back, NOW!" "Rebecca, whats going on... somethings wrong with the memories, theyre not responding and desmonds not waking up.." "I know, we just... need to be calm... find out whats wrong with it and then.. wait.. whats that noise?" It was a chopper, followed by a number of vans, pulling over by the compound. Then a loud banging at the doors. "Templars? have they found us?" Sam entered from the light of the now open doors, answering their question. "Apparently you sent something into my system.. well im here to give it back.." "What to you mean? we havent sent anything, we dont even know who you are!" And in response to Rebecca, Ezio stepped forth. "Do you mind explaining--" "Hey, that looks like Ezio" "Thats because it is.." Said Lucy. "Why.. how.. how did you find him? by all matter of logic, Ezio died nearly a century ago.." "And yet he stands before you. Now my scientist tells me that he came from here.. something called an.. Animus.." "Uhh.. yes... its a device that allows access to genetic memory and then projects the user into a 3 dimensional world of that memory.. but im not sure how it accessed your computers." "Well maybe it was fate, maybe chance, but whatever the case your memory was just projected into code and now its standing before you." "So what do we do know?" And at that same time, back at the area immediatley surrounding then ENCOM Tower, Bruce Wayne hid on a legde overlooking the compound and was spying on them to see what was happening. He had been given a report about the Kingpin hiring some new hitmen to assasinate Sam Flynn. It was given to him by Matthew Murdock and Batman was now waiting for the Daredevil to arrive. He heard a voice behind him "Is this them then?". It was Matt. "Appears so.. from what I can tell, The Guy in blue and the Guy with the hood are making a plan to take out Flynn. Somethings messing up my tech but so i cant get a good read. You want too try?" "Theres too much noise, the cars.. the people.. all-- wait. Theyre leaving now." "Ok, our rides down front and the Jet is circling in the above the clouds.. you ready?" "Lets find out.." The Battle Begins... Who is DEADLIEST!? Category:Blog posts